Caroline and the Almost Perfect Christmas
by USTMistress
Summary: Written long ago and far away, I unearthed one of my first fanfics ever...a CarolineRichard romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CAROLINE AND THE ALMOST PERFECT CHRISTMAS  
  
By USTMistress  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to someone other than me. They made up these wonderful characters, I just borrow them to tell a little story. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money.

* * *

It was a dismal day in late November when it all began. The drizzle that had started early that morning had grown into a full downpour. It was so dreary even Caroline was in a bad mood. Richard and Caroline had been working in silence(definately not a normal Caroline day) for several hours after lunch when it just got too much for her to handle.  
  
"I am sick of this rain! It makes me wish I was wrapped up in a warm blanket with a good novel rather than working. How can you stand the silence for so long?" Caroline asked her partner.  
  
"Well, I thought we were getting some work done for a change, but I guess I was wrong. Do you want me to leave, or what?" Richard answered.  
  
"If you want, you can. I think I'm going to go out for a while anyway. Maybe I should go Christmas shopping. That always cheers me up." She moved towards the coat rack and began putting on her coat. "Go ahead and get out of here Richard. I'm sure Julia would just love to have you for the rest of the day. Or you can hang around here until I get back." Hoping she didn't sound jealous or anything, she picked up her umbrella and walked out the door, shutting it a bit harder than usual.  
  
Richard decided to take her up on her offer, and collected his things and made for the door. It puzzled him why she had been so moody lately. Oh well, he had a more pressing question on his mind: what was he going to get Julia for Christmas? He knew she had a penchant for expensive things, and he had been saving for something special since before they were married. But what to spend the amount on, he wasn't sure.  
  
He trudged his way across town, cursing God for the torrential rain that met him as he walked out of Caroline's Building. He decided that Cartier was the best place to find some expensive abuble that Julia would just love. He wished her tastes were a little less extravagant. She had already spent what was left of his regular savings, so he had kept the Chrsitams money in a separate account. Why couldn't she be more like Caroline, he thought on a whim. Whoa, where had that come from? Well, it's not like I'm in love with her or something, he thought sarcastically.  
  
A distinguished looking salesman approached him as he entered the store, attempting to rid himself of his dripping wet coat. "Anything I can help you with today sir?" Richard practically jumped, as he was lost in thought when he approached. "Oh, just looking for something to give my wife for Christmas," he answered. "You've come to the right place then. We have many lovely things to turn a lady's head. Have you thought about diamonds?"  
  
"Well, I hadn't thought about anything in particular, but I know she's partial to them. Big ones, to be sure." Richard jumped back as he saw the prices of the objects in the case the salesman had directed him to.  
  
"A little more than expected, sir? Don't worry, we have a flexible payment plan." He flashed a winning grin at his potential customer, and potential commission.  
  
"Just a bit, but I think I've got enough to cover something she'd like. What do you have around $2000?" He blanched at spending that much on one little present, but maybe he'd feel better about his feelings for his boss if he proved his affection towards his wife.  
  
"Oh, we have many lovely rings, necklaces, and bracelets for that amount, even less than that, though all are lovely."  
  
Richard took his time, finally choosing a large, four carat total weight diamond ring in a gold setting. He was praying that this would meet Julia's expectations. While the salesman went to the back to get the necessary forms, Richard wandered around the store, looking through the other cases. An interesting piece caught his eye in the last case.  
  
A beautiful gold filigree diamond ring, only about a quarter carat, twinkled in its setting under the case's lights. God, he thought, wouldn't that be perfect for...no, no. Don't even think in that direction, he reprimanded himself.  
  
The salesman chose that moment to reappear, forcing Richard to the present. He filled out the necessary forms, took the tiny gift bag that held Julia's gift, and walked back out into the rain.  
  
While Richard shopped, Caroline was trying to finish her list of gifts. By the end of the afternoon, she had gotten a gift for everyone, except one, and had returned to her apartment. "Oh Salty, what am I going to get Richard? I want to get something personal, but not too personal. Julia might suspect that something was up. But what?" Her reverie was cut short as she heard the door opening.  
  
"I'm back," said Richard, almost monotone as usual.  
  
"Hey Richard," Caroline answered as she turned around, "whatcha have in the bag?"  
  
"Just Julia's Christmas present," he answered, not looking at her.  
  
Hmm, she thought, he seems a bit distracted. "Can I see?"  
  
"If you have to," he said as he carelessly tossed the bag onto the kitchen counter," I knew you wouldn't be able to stand the suspense if I didn't let you."  
  
She opened the bagand removed the little velvet box. Opening the box, she exclaimed," I'm paying you too much! How'd you afford this?" She glanced at him questioningly.  
  
"It was hard, especially with the way Julia spends money, but I managed to save a little here anf there without her knowing." He looked away. Of course, when he had started saving, he was thinking of a gift for Caroline.  
  
"Well, it's very, um, big," she acknowledged, knowing that the ring wuld be something that Julia would like.  
  
"I had to do something big, and since I can't afford to move out of my apartment, the ring was the only thing I could think of."  
  
"For your sake, I hope she likes it. Wow, I can't even think of anyone who could not at least appreciate its, ah, value." Caroline decided that she had to change the subject to something a bit more neutral. "Anyway, what ya say we get another hour's worth of work in here?"  
  
"Slavedriver all of a sudden I see," said Richard as he sat down on his side of the partners desk.  
  
"Well, we do have a deadline. Charlie will be here at five, and I want to have this week's strip done for him when he comes."  
  
With that, they got to work. Richard was finishing the last panel when Charlie rolled in the door.  
  
"Howdy people," he said, rolling to a stop just before flying into the desk. "Is it ready?"  
  
Richard handed the strip to Caroline, and she put it in the usual manila envelope and handed it to Charlie. "All done, and just in time," said Caroline.  
  
"Great! I was hoping all day that you guys would have it finished. They're showing a Looney Tunes marathon on the Cartoon Network, and I don't want to miss any of it." He again rolled across the apartment and out the door. "See ya later."  
  
"Bye Charlie," said Caroline as she shut the door behind him.  
  
"It's hard to miss something that's based on your life," Richard said, looking pointedly at the door as he stood up. "Anyway, do you mind if I go home now? I promised Julia I'd pick up some Chianti on the way home for dinner."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, opening the fridge, trying to find something to make for her own dinner.  
  
Richard picked up his coat and walked to the door. "Alright then. Goodnight." And he left. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAROLINE AND THE ALMOST PERFECT CHRISTMAS - CONTINUED

* * *

A couple of weeks later...  
  
"Hey Caro, you're coming to my party, right?" Annie asked as she walked through the door for her morning caffeine fix.   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," answered Caroline.  
  
"Ritchie, you bringing the 'little woman'?"  
  
"Yes, I'm bringing her. She has a name you know," he added.  
  
Annie leaned over to Caroline and whispered,"Yeah, and it rhymes with witch." Carolinbe gasped and then nodded, totally agreeing with the statement, though Annie's words were always a bit stronger than hers. "Anyway, just trying to figure out how much food ma's got to make. She's really getting into this party idea."  
  
"Annie, you're making Angie make all of the food?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask. When I told her I was having a party, she immediately started making a list of appetizers. The woman was born to cook. Well, gotta run. We still on for shopping this afternoon Caro?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You don't mind a half day, do you Richard?"  
  
"No, no problem. I've got an idea for a painting, anyway," Richard answered.  
  
"Alright then, it's settled. We having lunce at Remo's first, right?"  
  
"Yep Annie. I'll meet you there at noon. Now go, so we can get some work done."  
  
"I know when I'm not needed," annie said as she walked to the door.  
  
Richard and Caroline worked silently for the most part of the morning. Caroline left for lunch with Annie, and Richard left to put paint on canvas.  
  
After a full afternoon of shopping, Caroline and Annie returned to Caroline's apartment.  
  
"Wow. My feet are killing me! But hey, no pain, no gain, right?" Annie said as she plopped down on the couch.   
  
"At least we both found new outfits for the party. So, who's the lucky date?" Caroline asked, putting her packages down on the counter.  
  
"John, you know, the one I told you was training for that marathon. I can tell you, that one has stamina."  
  
Caroline laughed as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Well, I'm going stag for once. I've had enough set-ups to last me a lifetime." And none of them een comes close to beating out Richard, Caroline thought with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry Caro. It takes some time," said Annie sympathetically. She knew her best friend was still heartbroken over Ritchie marrying that witch. "Anyway, I'd better get up, or there's no telling whn I'd be able to move again."  
  
I'd better go hang this dress up anyway," said Caroline, walking towards the bags she'd dropped earlier. "it would take a whole week for me to get used to this one, but I don't have enough time to regret it."  
  
"You look great in that dress. It may cause some discomfort in your general area, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Stop it! I'm no knockout."  
  
"No, you stop it. It's about time you started taking care of you, and that dress is just the beginning," Annie gently reprimanded. "Well, better get going. See ya tomorrow."  
  
Caroline went up the stairs, carrying all of her packages. Well, she thought to herself, at least I can show him what he's missing.

* * *

**The next night...**

* * *

Caroline stands in front of her mirror, cursing Annie and her insistence that she buy the miniscule dress she was now wearing. My God, she thought, my mother would have a stroke if she saw me wearing this.  
  
Richard and Julia were busily preparing for the party as well. Richard, as usual, in all black, and Julia in a short black leather skirt and skintight red blouse. As she was pulling on her black thigh-high boots, Richard came over and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Honey, I can't wait any longer. Do you mind opening your Christmas present now?"  
  
"Why Reechard, of course not."  
  
Richard handed her a small black box, no wrapping. She opened the lid...   
  
Caroline had helped Annie set up for the party, so she was already there when the guests started to arrive. Annie was in her 'meet and greet' mode, holding onto John as she did so. Caroline milled around, talking to the few people she knew. Del, Charlie, Remo, and a few others were starting to mill around, eating a few hors-devours (sp?) and making chitchat. But the one person she really wanted to see, and also the one she didn't, had yet to arrive.   
  
Suddenly, there he was. But he was alone. "So, Ritchie, where's the bride of Frankenstein?"  
  
"Can it Annie," he demanded. I need to talk to Caroline." he scanned the room, and he spotted her near the back of the growing crowd. Wow, he though, she looks great in that dress.  
  
"Caroline!" he called, trying to call to her over the party sounds. He motioned for her to come over, and she did, proceeding slowly through the people surrounding her. "We've got to talk," he said, leading her out into the hallway. "Don't worry annie, I'll bring her back," he said, noticing the interested look she was giving him. "Can we go into your apartment?" he asked Caroline.  
  
"Ah...sure. What's this about?"  
  
"I'll explain in there."  
  
They went into the apartment, and Caroline paused to turn on the lights. They stood facing each other in the middle of the room.  
  
"So, do I get an explanation of why you dragged me out of Annie's party now?" Caroline asked, trying to sound irritated, but secretly glad he had appeared alone.  
  
"Come, sit down Caroline. This is going to take a while."  
  
He explained, from the note he had left her which Annie found, the song, the kisses, everything. He told her what had happened when he gave Julia the ring.  
  
"She opened the box, and she had this look of awe mixed with horror. She told me she loved the ring, but I would have to take it back. You see, we had talked about movng out of my apartment, but I didn't have enough money right now, so I had bought her the ring. When I asked her why, she threw the box at me. 'Don't we have something better to spend that money on, instead of a consolation prize?' she demanded. I didn't know what to say, I thought she'd be happy."  
  
"After that, it just went downhill. She said how I didn't appreciate her, how I thought that buying her an expensive gift was going to change the status of our marriage. I'll tell you now, it wasn't as good as it seemed from the outside. Then she brought out a charge that I couldn't deny. I was in love with another woman. She had known this for all of that time, and didn't say anything, hoping that the longer I stayed, the better things would get. She admitted she was wrong. And I forgave her."  
  
"So, I took the ring back this afternoon and got something I had seen the last time I was there. I knew it would be perfect the first time I saw it, but didn't have the guts to buy it." He got down on one knee. "Caroline Duffy, will you marry me? For real this time?"  
  
Caroline was quiet for a moment, then slowly took the box from his hand. She opened it, and saw the most perfect ring she had ever seen. She took the ring from its box and placed it on her left hand. "Of course I will!"  
  
Richard swooped up and swung her around, only putting her down so he could kiss her properly. "I think we'd better get back to the party before Annie sends a search party," Caroline said breathlessly.  
  
"I agree, only because they'd be in for a big surprise if we didn't."   
  
Leaving it like that, Caroline could only ponder his last statement as they again crossed the hall, arm in arm. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Richard asked as they approached the door.  
  
"Not yet, but I was hoping you would," she said as she knocked on the door. She reached up to kiss him, and they had goten pretty well started before Annie got to the door.   
  
"Well, well, well. Finally the man has come to his senses! Get in here you two. There's mistletoe over in that dark corner if you want to get kissy-kissy," Annie added, giving Caroline a look that said she wanted all the details.  
  
"Well, there's little something I want to say, to everyone, first." Richard drew Caroline into the room and addressed the crowd. "I want you all to be the first to know that Caroline Duffy has agreed to be my wife!"   
  
Murmurs of congratulations, as well as a back-slapping from Remo and Del, surrounded the couple. Richard shooed them all away as a slow song began. Gathering Caroline close to him, they began to dance.  
  
_ Standing in our silence I hear my heart beating And if only I could choose I'd stay here with you But hold me 'till the train is leaving  
  
Somewhere down the line After you're gone from sight Our love will be the same And, whispering your name, I'll cling to you with all my might  
  
Let me dream of you But it's true And wake me up when this is over Love will be there when this is over and  
  
Somewhere far beyond today I will find a way to find you And somehow thru' the lonely nights I will leave a light in the dark Let it lead you to my heart  
  
There's a love inside us That goes without saying But I'll tell you just the same And that love will fan the flame And the flame will warm the heart that's waiting  
  
You are mine and I'll wait for you my love You are mine it may take some time If I have to wait a lifetime Tell me you'll wait  
  
And somewhere alone I will be praying you home I know that somehow our love  
  
Our love will lead me to your arms  
  
[Michael W. Smith ©1992 Milene Music, Inc. (ASCAP)/ Emily Boothe, Inc. (BMI)/ Age To Age Music, Inc. (ASCAP)]_  
  
"Now, that's the kind of Christmas my best friend deserves," annie said, drawing John into her arms to join Richard and Caroline in their dance. It would be a Merry Christmas all around, except for one lonely Italian witch...

* * *

BACK 


End file.
